petrafandomcom-20200214-history
Come and Join Us
Come and Join Us is the second album from Christian rock band Petra. It was released on July 15, 1977 by Myrrh Records. Like their previous album, Come and Join Us doesn't feature a sole lead singer, but rather a group of guest vocalists. Among the guest vocalists are band's guitarists Bob Hartman and Greg Hough, as well as Greg X. Volz, who would become the band's full-time singer until 1986. Album history After the release of their first album, Myrrh asked the band to record an album aimed principally at non-Christians. Most of the songs in the album reflect that goal, particularly the title song. The album was recorded at Golden Voice Studios in South Pekin, Illinois. Most of the songs in the album were written by Bob Hartman and Greg Hough, except for "God Gave Rock 'n' Roll to You", which is the cover of a song written by Russ Ballard, and performed by his band Argent. At the time of recording, original drummer Bill Glover had resigned from the band and they were looking for a new drummer. However, due to the record deal, Glover was hired as a studio musician to record the songs. Mastering was done by Lanky Linstrot at ABC Records in Los Angeles, California. Hartman wanted the album to be titled "God Gave Rock and Roll to You". However, Myrrh deemed it inappropriate at the time, and forced Hartman to change the title. Also, Hartman had written and recorded the song "Killing My Old Man" for this album, but the song was dropped by Myrrh before the album was released. The band included the song on their fourth album, Never Say Die. Upon being released, Come and Join Us didn't sell well. As a result, Myrrh dropped Petra from its label. Musical style Like their first album, Come and Join Us features guitarists Bob Hartman and Greg Hough alternating lead vocals on most of the songs. However, there are two songs that feature Greg X. Volz as lead singer. The album also keeps a style similar to the first album, which is a mixture of country and southern rock. However, the sound leaned more towards rock and was compared to the likes of Led Zeppelin and Deep Purple. The song "Woman Don't You Know" features an instrumental portion with heavy use of synthesizers and special effects, reminiscent of the psychedelic rock of the era. Track listing All songs written by Bob Hartman, except where noted. # "God Gave Rock 'n' Roll to You" (Russ Ballard) – 5:35 # "Ask Him In" – 3:30 # "Sally" (Greg Hough) – 4:25 # "Without You I Would Surely Die" (Hough) – 4:27 # "Come and Join Us" – 4:39 # "Where Can I Go" – 3:51 # "Holy Ghost Power" – 2:26 # "Woman Don't You Know" (Hartman & Hough) – 3:39 # "God Gave Rock and Roll To You" (reprise) (Ballard) – 2:48 Personnel Petra *Bob Hartman – Guitar, vocals *Greg Hough – Guitar, vocals *John DeGroff – Bass Additional musicians *Bill Glover – Drums, percussion *Steve McElyea – Keyboards *Steve Mergen – Percussion *Allen C. Hornung – Percussion *Steve Pfeiffer – Percussion *Cowbell Bob – Percussion *Houghie I – Percussion *Steve Camp – Percussion Guest vocals *Greg X. Volz *Steve Camp *Karen Morrison *Austin Roberts Recording and production *Terry Jamison – Recording engineer *Allen C. Hornung – Assistant engineer *Bill Olszewski – Assistant engineer *Austin Roberts – Producer *Lanky Linstrot – Mastering Art design *Dennis Bellile – Cover art *Craig Yoe (Yoe-Yoe Studio) – Logo design External links *Come and Join Us on Wikipedia Category:Albums